


ice-heart-breaker

by futacookies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is actually a good brother, Getting Together, Ice Skating AU, M/M, mention of injury, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futacookies/pseuds/futacookies
Summary: It starts with a fall.Osamu Miya, age 19, already considered a star-athlete alongside his twin, badly lands on a knee while practicing a quadruple flip. Doctors say it’s beyond recovery ‒ and so goodbye to his blades and to the Olympic dream.Osamu Miya, age 20, six months after announcing his forceful retirement, falls head over heels for the new, shiny, promising star of Japanese ice-skating: Rintarou Suna.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	ice-heart-breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/gifts).



It starts with a fall.

Osamu Miya, age 19, already considered a star-athlete alongside his twin, badly lands on a knee while practicing a quadruple flip. He clearly remembers the numbing pain when he hit the ice. He thought it was perfectly normal, it’s always painful to fall on such a harsh surface. But then he was screaming and crying and he heard Atsumu shouting his name like he was miles apart from him. Doctors say it’s beyond recovery ‒ and so goodbye to his blades and to the Olympic dream.

Osamu Miya, age 20, six months after announcing his forceful retirement, falls head over heels for the new, shiny, promising star of Japanese ice-skating: Rintarou Suna.

He first sees him at the beginning of the season. Despite still grumbling for not being the Miya on the rink, he accepted the insisting invite of his brother for his first competition. Their coach said it would be _destabilizing_ for Atsumu not having him there, and he sure as hell was not gonna be blamed for his brother’s failure.

And Atsumu does fine, if you ask him. He saw his routine already, he knows what he’s capable of, so when he gets an excellent score he’s not surprised at all. What surprises him is the amazing performance given by the “new guy at the rink”, like Atsumu called him for months ‒ which, hey, wasn’t a perfect performance, there were a few mistakes here and there, but the way he skated, his movement flowing so harmoniously with the music, the grace of his spins, his fingers extending toward the public at the end, it all leaves him shaking with excitement.

Now, that’s something Atsumu could never do ‒ and if he still was a skater, he doubts he could deliver such an elegant show. His style was much more aggressive and dramatic. This is beautiful in a way he can’t describe ‒ this is what love at first sight must be like.

He gets up and rushes to the _kiss and cry_ , pretending to be searching for his brother. His now former coach glares at him, while Osamu roughly introduces himself to Suna.

«What you did out there was amazing.», he compliments him.

«Oh? Uhm, well, _thanks._ », he blushes. 

_Oh shit, he’s cute._

«Oi, can I come to watch you training?», he asks his brother a few days later.

«Pff, like you ever cared⁓»

«Well, I could always give you an honest feedback and tell you how much you sucked.»

«Shut up!», Atsumu protests, elbowing him. «It’s for the new guy, isn’t it?»

Osamu rolls his eyes. He’s not going to say it aloud.

«Ohh⁓ ‘samu has crush⁓», Atsumu coos. «Of course you can come⁓ so I can _help_ you with your crush⁓»

He hits him on the head.

«Okay, fine! I won’t come! Now shut up!»

His resolve is not that strong, though. Despite the nightmarish prospect of Atsumu embarrassing him in front of people he’s known for the better part of his life plus Suna himself, he’s just too curious not to go ‒ there’s an invisible string pulling him: he wants to know everything about Suna. Why did he never hear of him before?, did he always skate or just started on a whim?, why didn’t he sound like he grew up in Hyogo?

He knows that because after their first meeting he went home and obsessively watched every single interview he could find. He was a little disappointed discovering that Suna doesn’t look as graceful outside the rink as he does while skating: he’s definitely camera shy, slouching and curving his shoulder, and he wonders if he’s going to agree to talk to him and answer his numerous questions. He sure hopes he does.

So the next day he braces himself and shows up at practice. He hasn’t put a feet there since his injury and the familiar sight stirs something in his soul ‒ that should have been his life: waking up early, training, fighting with his brother over what music each of them should skate to, more training. He misses going to bed exhausted at night ‒ he misses skating, in itself, but he hasn’t yet told anyone. Now he has too much time on his hands and he’s picked hobbies here and there through the past months, he’s attending classes at college, he has more time for his friends, but none of that feels right.

When he explains he’s there to pick up his brother, he’s told he won’t be done for two more hours. He’s not really surprised: with or without him ‘tsumu’s schedule has been the same for years. Which leaves him plenty of time to nose around and search for Suna. 

He finds him sitting on a bench, already changed. He’s intently watching Atsumu as he goes through a pretty rough sequence of steps, which would definitely leave him out of breath. He can’t help being a little jealous, though: he wouldn’t mind having Suna’s eyes focused on him, following every little movement of his body with such intent. When he plops on the empty seat beside him, he feels like he’s intruding ‒ but he does it anyway because this is too good of a chance to waste it.

«Hey.», he greets, waving his head.

Suna jolts and Osamu quickly apologises for starltering him. They fall silent immediately after, until Atsumu lands perfectly on a difficult jump and Osamu whistles at him.

«He’s quite good isn't he?», he hopes to start a conversation. «Also, never tell him I said so.», he adds cheerfully.

Suna briefly laughs and takes a few seconds before answering him.

«He’s different.», he mutters under his breath. «Sometimes I can’t understand him.»

What’s there to understand, Osamu wonders. He’s just a giant idiot. No big deal. But Suna frowns while watching him, as if he’s trying to pinpoint something that he keeps missing. Osamu leaves him alone for a minute or two, his expression never changing. Then, much to his luck, Suna’s stomach rumbles loudly.

«I should probably go home.», Suna says, but before he can get up, Osamu already stopped him.

«Why don’t we go get dinner?», he suggests. «I still have plenty of time before ‘tsumu gets done.»

He waits expectantly for an answer. To be honest, he’s sure he’s going to be rejected: they barely know each other, and while his offer it’s pretty laid back, someone could object it still looked like a date ‒ which he totally wouldn’t mind.

«Sure.»

In the end dinner is just grilled salmon and a salad, because Suna’s an athlete and he’d feel guilty eating anything else in front of him. But talking to him is nice: they share interests, after all, and they both have to put up with Atsumu ‒ whose stupidity now makes an excellent topic of conversation.

«Oh, I did roller skating until last year.», he explains when Osamu asks. «Coach’s son did it too, that’s how he found me. I just finished high school and had no idea of what to do with my life, so I accepted moving here and became a professional skater.»

Suna studies him for a couple seconds.

«Is it that obvious that I’m a newbie?»

Osamu shakes his head.

«No! Actually, you’re quite impressive.»

He discovers Suna loves being complimented. He now also knows his mother is a ballet teacher, he has a younger sister, he spends too much time on his phone; his eyes look much more yellow under the streetlights, his blank face is bewitchingly handsome but he’s so unbelievably cute when he beams with a jelly stick in his hands. He likes being good at what he does ‒ and he doesn’t mind training with Atsumu because, _god forbid he hears this_ , he’s better than him.

«I’d like to have _you_ watch me practice. I’m trying to work on my jumps. I’m forbidden from trying quadruples because I’m still not skilled enough.», he huffs.

Osamu has to dig his nails in the palm of his hand to physically stop himself from agreeing so wholeheartedly. Of course he will go ‒ even if uninvited, he’d find a way to see him. Instead he just nods and they part ways once they’re back to the gym.

«You know, I’ve always liked you better than Atsumu.»

They’re on a date ‒ an actual date Osamu asked him. A real date for which he dressed up, not something he stole after a not-so-casual meeting. He likes him and Suna seems to like him back so this is so much easier than he expected.

«He’s very full of himself. When he skates, you can tell he’s thinking he’s better than you.», Suna then explains. Osamu hums.

«But you ‒ well, knowing you now it’s pretty obvious you thought that too ‒ were better at hiding it?», he tries. «I don’t know, you just looked nicer.»

«Well, thanks.», Osamu grants. «So what, were you interested in ice skating already?», he asks. «Before I- well, _retired_.»

He doesn’t like that word. _Retired._ It makes him sound like some seasoned athlete who made a thoughtful choice once he reached his peak. He was just abruptly kicked out of the rink ‒ and the only reason he pops up there these days it’s because Suna makes enough of an incentive to put in an effort. But it still feels so wrong, watching from the bleachers. As soon as he thinks about it, he hates it. 

Suna shrugs. «A little. Sometimes.»

They’re strolling through the street after watching some action film Osamu can’t remember the plot of. He spent most of their time watching how the lights reflected on Suna’s face ‒ he got caught once, and Suna gave him a little smile and pulled him in for a kiss. They made out through the finale and the credits.

«Come with me.», Suna tells him, offering his hand, and Osamu follows him until they’re at the gym.

It’s pretty late for it to be still open, he thinks, but Suna takes the keys from his pocket and leads him inside. Osamu doesn’t ask any questions until he sees two pairs of blades.

«Wha-»

«Atsumu told me you haven’t tried skating since your injury.», he pauses, looking down. «He also told me not to break your heart.»

«Then don’t.», he growls.

Is this some sort of joke? The reason he hasn't skated is because he can’t. He just can’t do it ‒ every time he hears blades sliding on ice there’s a phantom pain in his right knee that lingers for hours. There’s no way he’ll be able do it ever again. Even just for fun, even if his body would allow it, he just can’t do it. 

Maybe Suna had good intentions, he tells himself. Maybe he was just trying to do something nice for him. Or maybe not. He doesn’t know. He just wants to leave as quickly as possible. 

«‘samu, I know you actually can skate. Everybody knows that.», he points out.

Osamu shuts his eyes, counting until ten. When he opens them, Suna is still looking at him like a lecturing teacher. He hates it ‒ can’t they just go back to kissing and forget this whole thing? He’s not gonna wear those skates. He will not skate there. Not for Suna. Not even for himself. 

«I think it’s stupid.», Suna mutters. «Just because you can’t do it professionally anymore, doesn’t mean you can't do it for your own fun.»

«You don’t understand.»

Sometimes he feels like nobody understands him. If he goes there now, he’ll fall again and fuck up his knee for good. Call him stupid, a coward, whatever, he doesn’t care. He won’t do it.

«Just give it a try! We can do a few spins together and I can show you-»

«Shut up, will you?», he snaps. «Whatever you want to show me, you can do it without me being there. This, or I can just go away.»

Suna half closes his eyes, his hands closed in fist. He seems more hurt than angry.

«Coward.», he hisses, turning his back. 

Osamu lets out an exasperated growl before leaving.

«So you just left.», Atsumu scolds him.

He didn’t feel comfortable being alone in his apartment, so at 1 a.m. he called his brother and went to his place. Needless to say, Atsumu is equally disappointed and amused from what just happened. Osamu still can’t wrap his head around it. 

«He said _you_ told him I never tried skating after the injury.», he accuses. 

«Well, it’s true! Nobody said you could never skate again in your whole life, just that you couldn’t train professionally!», Atsumu protests.

They never addressed it between them. At first Osamu was just too hurt and angry to even talk about skate, then Atsumu never showed signs of wanting to even open that pandora’s box. So they just left things as they were, except now Osamu enrolled in college instead of training with him everyday.

«Would you want to? If you could never do it like you used to, would you skate?», he bites back.

Atsumu falls silent. Of course he wouldn’t. Osamu knows that, because they’re the same, after all. Maybe Atsumu would suffer even more than he did ‒ he was just frustrated he couldn’t end things on his own terms. Sometimes he thinks he’ll be fine, not ever skating again. He can always find a new hobby to keep himself busy. But sometimes he misses it so much he feels suffocating ‒ because he wants to do it so badly, but he just knows he can’t. 

«Did you two fight?»

«Why do you care?»

Did they, though? Is that a fight? It doesn’t seem something that a couple of apologies couldn’t fix ‒ and he wants to fix, for sure.

Atsumu raises his hands, defensive.

«I mean, you looked pretty happy. Even Suna, who’s an insufferable bastard most days, seemed smiling more. Not that I care.», he adds. «But I think you should give it a try. Back in the rink and all.»

Osamu growls. Snapping against Atsumu would be pointless. 

«Look, I don’t mean to prey.», his brother swings his pair of keys in front of his eyes. «Tomorrow I’ll be done by 8 p.m.», he tells him. «You know no one stays longer than me.» 

Osamu considers his offer for a while. Maybe, if there was no one to pressure him, he could actually just wear a pair of blades and see how he felt. Maybe next time he could apologise to Suna and invite him skating on a public rink, where there wouldn’t be familiar empty bleachers that reminds him of loss. 

He takes a deep breath. 

Atsumu just left, telling him to square up and not act like the loser he is ‒ the idea of immediately closing and going home lingers longer than he’d be proud to admit. 

The skates feel heavier than he remembered and he drags himself until he’s about to step on the ice. He stares blankly at the giant, empty, cold surface. Is he actually doing it? Just because his- _crush? boyfriend?_ , just because Suna asked him to? Or because his brother told him it was worth the try?

Maybe they only gave him the little push he needed to forgive himself and come back to what he loves. Maybe he didn’t want to admit that he’d like to keep doing it because he didn’t want to be sound delusional. He doesn’t want anyone to feel sorry for him ‒ he has been sorry enough for the past six months. 

He raises a foot to enter but then stops. What if he actually falls again? Is he being reckless? Selfish? Should he go back? But his legs move on their own, his muscle memory being stronger than is hesitation.

He covers the whole perimeter, tentatively, and goes back to the starting point. Then he sprints around, moving as he pleases ‒ well, he’s not falling. And he hasn’t felt this electricity down his spine since he first saw Suna. It’s like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, like he can finally do what he wants. 

As he spins, trying here and there something from his last, unfortunate choreography, he wishes Suna was there. He wishes he didn’t make such a scene back then. He had closed his heart to this passion of his, shutting away a part of himself ‒ cutting himself to pieces. And who knows how much consciously, but Suna helped put him back together (and his brother too, _sure_ , but that doesn’t actually matter. Not to him, not at this moment).

He should call him, right now, and ask him ‒ beg him, if necessary ‒ to come here. They can skate together and Suna can show him anything he wants to.

But he doesn’t have to go that far: once he’s about to step out, Suna is already there, eyes bright and a big smile he sees for a split second before he gets pulled in a hug. As Suna's arms wrap around him he peppers his face with kisses.

«Your cheeks are so cold.», he complains, but doesn’t stop.

«What are you doing here?»

«Atsumu told me to come. I thought he needed something or shit.»

Suna then grabs his collar to kiss him and Osamu loses his balance: they both fall on the ice, still entangled, and start laughing hysterically.

«I’m so proud of you.», Suna tells him. «I think I love you.», he adds.

Osamu beams and rolls out of his arms. Sprawled on the ice, with such a peaceful expression, he looks like an ethereal being. Osamu can’t help but feel blessed ‒ and so much in love.

  
  



End file.
